Knish
Knish is the third dessert created by Poland and is the only dessert she has made that is cannonlily bisexual. His creation was inspired when the owner's father introduced her to knish's, which she supposedly hated but thought they were cool. His human name is Kline. Appearance Kline originally sported an orange jacket, yellow tank, beige cargo pants, and black boots(similar to Kano Shuuya's from Kagerou Project). His also was seen wearing dogtags, hair clips, and a piercing. However, his newer, and most likely his final design, includes him with olive medium length hair, a yellow sweatshirt with orange drawstrings, cream colored jeans, and green sneakers. His eyes are a dark orange and he now has freckles. His skin is still tan. He has recently received an inverse version and a female version. His inverse self wears olive jeans, a gold baseball shirt with orange sleeves, orange shoes, and he has blonde hair. The female version has cream colored leggings, a gold skirt, a beige and orange striped shirt, a yellow cardigan, and yellow sneakers. Her hair is olive. He is the oldest out of the group but he is actually has the youngest appearance and almost always looks angry even though he rarely is. Personality Kline was originally supposed to be a homosexual character but recently he was changed to bisexual when he was "pushed" in the direction of having feelings for Sonja. On old deleted blogs(see Tomato Soup Cake's page), Kline was intended to be a hot headed yet sweet character, which was derived from the creator's love of Kanji from Persona 4. He was for a short time, but as of the moment he is rather calm and only gets angry when necessary. He has become more of the protective character of the group, filling in the role of caretaker for the group. (His inverse self is rather stoic however and seems to be very spacey and out of it.) Story The creator has not really expanded on any past story for this character, except from what is from deactive blogs. Kline was supposedly bought/made after Tomato Soup Cake had been rebaked and forgotten Shoofly Pie. He is from a Nathan's/Big City Bagels in her neighborhood. He also had a crush of Shoofly Pie in the beginning and had given him a matching dogtag(necklace-thingies). The creator says she wishes to have some events in the future in wish Kline is tested to see who he really is(sexuality-wise or just personality and friendship-wise it unsure) and that it would involve Tomato Soup Cake regaining her memories. Relationships Tomato Soup Cake: It is apparent that Kline may hold some feelings stronger than friendship for Sonja. He considers her one of his greatest friends and would kill himself if he let something happen to her. He is the only other dessert who stays indoors with her almost all of the time, and he is trying to get her to make new friends besides him because he knows that the day when he spoils may happen soon, and he may not get rebaked again or something. He wants her to have people to trust and rely on, and also knows that she has great leadership abilities underneath her facade that covers up her shyness. Shoofly Pie: Kline was originally cannonily gay for Sanford, but as of recent, there has been no news of their relationship exceeding anything beyond a friendly exchange of insults and scoldings. Kline, being the oldest, seems to act the most like an adult around Sanford, forcing his parent like opinions on him and causing Sanford to grow disconnected from him. He does not speak to him much anymore. Pistachio Pudding: Kline does not seem to have any biases against or for this dessert, and he seems to rarely see her except at night when she returns home with Sanford. He does however care about her and will stand up for her when the time calls for it. Category:Characters Category:Other